


it’s not over

by bluesprings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-breakup Musings, slight mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesprings/pseuds/bluesprings
Summary: It’s simple, Wonwoo thinks he’s at fault for breaking up with Jun. He waits for the right time, and hopes that Jun would want him back.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 23





	it’s not over

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a self-indulgent fic! i don’t like angst that much, so i tried to make this a little lighter. hence, it is short. you can try to imagine more

His thoughts are still full of him - a certain man with eyes that hold the stars whenever he smiles beautifully because of him.

Wonwoo doesn’t know whether it’s just the buzz of alcohol or some invisible force is tugging him to get his phone and send a message to the guy he misses the most. It takes an immense amount of courage for him to go to the pub because he’s scared that he might bump into Junhui since his workplace is just five blocks away from the place, and Wonwoo is fully aware of the latter’s schedule (if it doesn’t change yet). He needs someone to listen to him talk endlessly about his rough day at work. He is in his go-to pub, and the few bottles of beer in front of him are his only company despite the night being young. He wishes for reassurance, but only Jun could give it to him. It’s nonsensical of Wonwoo to break up with Jun, and he regrets it.

No, Wonwoo won’t be reckless this time even though a month has already passed. He has to think it over, maybe a few million times, because he’s afraid that Jun might not want him back. He is not going to contact him for now, maybe after a few more thoughts. It’s his fault after all. If only they didn’t break up that night, maybe everything is still well by now. He will never stop blaming himself, for he doesn’t know how to manage his stress like how an adult should. 

As he recalls their breakup, he thinks that it was that bad, so they were not on good terms anymore. Flashbacks of that night keep on coming. They met up at their favorite restaurant for their scheduled dinner as they hadn’t seen each other for more than a week. Everything was still fine until they went to Jun’s place. Jun asked him about his workloads, and Wonwoo was really burnt out because his department is lacking of personnel. Won was really burdened with too much paperworks and his boss is demanding too much because the deadline for their project is approaching quickly.

They had a talk because they were both feeling it, as if all of the pieces were falling apart. Their schedules were not coinciding. They wanted to spend more time, but their duties were pressing them both to the edges up to the point that they cannot understand each other anymore. That night at Jun’s place, where Wonwoo felt the last time of being home, was a distant memory he doesn’t want to remember. He hurted Jun and himself. All his stresses piled up, and they led to ruining their relationship which used to be his refuge.

Jun’s question still lingered on his mind. “Won, do you think that this is still working evenly for the both of us? Do you think that this is still worth trying?”

Wonwoo answered, with all the clamors in his mind telling him that he should put an end to them, “No and no, Jun. Don’t you think that this is hurting us both? It’s better if we put an end to this!” He raised his voice at Jun. He never failed to see the surprised look on Jun’s face, yet Wonwoo still took his anger out on their relationship which is on the verge of falling. That was the last piece of the match.

He stormed out of Jun’s apartment without hearing what the latter had to say. If only he listened, if only he spoke more gently, and if only he could turn back time, he is more than willing to fix everything that has been broken.

Wonwoo knows that he is the cause of his own misery. He is haunted with so many could-have-beens. He misses Jun, and by now he really wants them to get back together. Won knows that it’s not gonna be the same again, but he is willing to try again if Jun also wants it.

After another bottle, making it a total of three, he gets out of the pub knowing what he has to do. He’s going to call Jun if the signs will present themselves.

Under the moonlit night, he crossed the street that he knows well - where he and Jun first met. It was his own serendipity dating back a few years ago. He was grateful that he was assigned at that place for a month. There, he felt like all the stars collided and they came in the form of a man standing beside him at the bus stop, maybe waiting for the same ride. Without knowing each other, they willingly exchanged smiles, and Wonwoo admits that he was mesmerized. Wonwoo saw the same man after a week, and he mustered the courage to ask for his name. He found out that Jun is a common friend that’s why he looked familiar. Then, the rest is history. They got to know each other fully. 

After they broke up, this is his first time passing through that street again. It terrified him how everything is a faint reminder of Junhui - the smell of coffee in the nearby café reminded him how much the both of them love the coffee there, the lightpost where Wonwoo took his favorite picture of Jun, and the mall where they used to go when they want a breather, in the form of arcade games, for life. Everything screams Jun, and maybe those are the signs he’s asking for.

If everything did not work out well, he vows not to cross that street again. Wonwoo wants to cherish all his precious memories with Jun. For now, he’s hoping for the best.

The weight of his phone on his pocket keeps on getting heavier. He guesses that maybe it’s finally time to call Jun. He mustered the courage to look for Jun’s name on his contacts list, then he pressed the call button. Here’s to wishing that Jun would pick up.

On the other line, he finally heard it - the voice that he longs for, “Hello?”

“Hi, Jun. This is Wonwoo.” He tries to sound casual, when in reality his heart is beating like crazy.

“Hey, Wonwoo. What’s the matter?”

“Jun, are you free tonight? Can we talk? About us?”

“Uhh. Sure.” Wonwoo hears the hesitation in Jun’s voice, but he does not mind it.

“Are you at your apartment? I’ll go to you.” Wonwoo asked even though he’s fully aware of the time, and Jun’s just about to get off work unless he left the workplace early. 

“Not yet. Oh wait. Won, I can actually see you.”

Wonwoo looks around, and there he sees Jun, a few steps away from him, and he hangs up. He thinks that Jun’s just about to go home. It is a serendipitous meeting. He run towards Jun.

Jun greeted him first, “Hi, Won. What’s up?”

“Jun, let’s go to the café first. I have something to say.”

They go to the nearby café, and Wonwoo still knows what Jun will order. He never changes. When they get to their seat, Wonwoo, with a hint of hope in his voice, speaks, “Jun, I’m sorry, it was rude of me to leave you at your place without listening to what you had to say.”

“It’s fine, Won. I know that it’s not just me who felt that the strings were about to break at that time.”

“Do you want to give us another chance? I’ll fix whatever’s broken.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to call me. When my phone rang, and I saw your name on the screen, I got excited. Won, you don’t have to fix what’s broken. We’ll start anew and never make the same mistakes again.”

Jun holds his hand, and he feels safe again. It’s really not over.

**Author's Note:**

> hooray to the first work on this account!! it’s wonhui day, so i added one work to the tag hehe. you can scream at me on [twt](https://www.twitter.com/moonjeonnie)


End file.
